


Возрождения не существует

by winni_w



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Santeria, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раст курит у машины и думает о всяком. Примечание: Раст в курсе о богах Сантерии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возрождения не существует

Раст смотрит в небо — там высоко летит самолет, оставляя тонкие белые полосы. Опускает взгляд ниже, на сухостойные деревья, корни их затянуты тинистой грязной водой, ветви покрыты бородами мха. Жарко, влажно, душно. Раст оттягивает галстук и закуривает, опираясь задницей на борт машины. Он ждет, пока Марти сходит отольет. 

Он стряхивает пепел с сигареты на серую дорогу — это табу для Йемоджи. Мать рыб не любит его и ни за что не подойдет к нему. Эта богиня живет и сновидит. Негритянские рабы привезли ее с собой в Америку, заставили принять Луизиану в свою утробу, обосноваться в топких болотах, поэтому здешние земли кажутся вот такими призрачными остаточными впечатлениями тягостного кошмара, постепенно угасающими, уходящими во тьму.

Йемоджа, богиня-Мать в Сантерии, спит в Небесных Водах, много ест, пока ее живот не взрывается и не появляются звезды, солнце и планеты. Потом спускается в Земные Воды, живет и ест, день за днем, порождая духов-ориша, умирает — и возрождается, возносясь на небо, и процесс начинается заново. А на земле остаются тягостные следы: полузаросшие болота с запахом гнили, полузабытые человеческие воспоминания в виде заброшенных сараюшек и ферм, разваливающиеся, едва притронешься.

Йемоджа возрождается, уходит и приходит. Раст разламывает вторую сигарету, сыплет табак на дорогу, чтобы влажная богиня не подходила к нему, не пыталась вызвать на контакт, не подставляла аппетитную задницу в цветастом платье. Растирает в пальцах коричневые крошки, нюхает. Раст весь пропитан табаком.

Для него самого возрождения давным-давно не существует.


End file.
